1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a structure where a received device is provided in a receiving part which is formed in a housing of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic device such as a personal computer (hereinafter, “PC”), a received device, such as a hard disk drive (hereinafter, “HDD”) as a storage device of the PC, is provided inside of a housing. See Japan Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-184562. Furthermore, in a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a battery as an electronic power source is provided inside of the housing. See Japan Utility Model Registration Publication No. 07-036479. Therefore, receiving parts (space forming parts) for receiving the HDD or the battery are provided in these electronic devices.
A cover body is provided at a part facing the receiving part of the housing so that the HDD or the battery can be received in or removed from the received part. The HDD or the battery can be received or detached in a state where the cover body is removed from the housing.
Conventionally, only an HDD or battery having a configuration set in advance is received in the PC or the portable electronic device. Therefore, a configuration of the receiving part which is formed inside of the housing corresponds to the configuration set in advance.
Furthermore, in a case of HDD or others, since a signal having a high frequency is sent and received among electronic circuits, electromagnetic interference (hereinafter, “EMI”) may be radiated. Therefore, it is necessary for the housing to have a shield structure so that the radiation of the EMI from the electronic device can be prevented. Conventionally, in order to prevent the EMI generated in the HDD or others from radiating to the outside of the electronic device, a shield film is formed of a conductive material over the entire internal surface of the cover part which covers the receiving part. This shield film is connected to the ground wiring of a circuit formed in the housing and therefore the cover body where the shield film is formed functions as a shield against the EMI.
Meanwhile, a variety of received devices are provided in recent electronic devices such as the PC. More specifically, in the case of HDDs, there is a tendency for an HDD whose disk diameter is 1.8 inches to be used instead of an HDD whose disk diameter is 2.5 inches which is used as a conventionally main product. Furthermore, a compact disk (hereinafter “CD”) or a digital video disk (hereinafter “DVD”), instead of the HDD, may be provided in the electronic device.
In this case, there is no standard about the configuration in the case of the HDD whose disk diameter is 1.8 inches, and therefore different configurations are used. Furthermore, configurations of the CD and DVD may be different from the configuration of the HDD. In addition, there are a variety of configurations of the battery.
However, there is a problem in the conventional electronic device in that a received device having a configuration different from a designated configuration cannot be received because the receiving part is set so as to correspond to one configuration set in advance. Because of this, the received device received in the electronic device is limited due to the structure of the receiving part so that a usability of the electronic device is degraded.
Furthermore, as described above, the shield film, as a conventional measure against the EMI, is formed on the entire internal surface of the cover part, which covers the receiving part. However, it is troublesome to form the shield film on the entire internal surface of the cover part which is independent from the housing. In addition, this causes an increase of the product cost.